The new Corydalis is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Jacques Couturieux at a commercial nursery in Lorraine, France. The seed parent is an unnamed, unpatented variety of Corydalis flexuosa and the pollen parent is an unnamed, unpatented variety of Corydalis elata. 
The variety was selected after the inventor noted the continuous flower characteristics. After 2 seasons of observation, the inventor confirmed a vigorous plant habit and exceptionally long flowering season of Corydalis ‘COURIBLUE’.
Asexual reproduction by tissue was first performed in a non-commercial laboratory during 2009. Plants produced have proved to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.